The handling of aircraft engines presents a significant challenge. For example, during manufacturing engines must be positioned precisely with respect to the aircraft airframe during the attachment process. Similarly, aircraft engines must be periodically removed for servicing and maintenance.
Desirable results have been achieved using existing engine stands. However, room for improvement exists. Mobility of the aircraft engine stand has not always been addressed. Nor do existing stands enable ease of operation by one person.
The present invention is based on the technical problem of addressing mobility and handling of the engine.